castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evil Wizard
The Wizard is the main villain in Castle Crashers, and steals the magic crystal in the beginning of the game. Background The evil wizard is responsible for stealing the magic crystal, the kidnappings of the four princesses, as well as all the monsters and demons that plague the land. His goal is to take complete control of the world and turn into his own personnel domain filled with death and despair. To exert his power and influence, he seems to have been scouring the lands for crystals that contain immense power so that he may use their power to not only conquer the world, but use it's power to shipshape into various forms. To accomplish his plans, he has set up many of the crystals to power his fortress in order to give it enough power to launch into space and and reflect it's power into every corner of the earth and place it under the wizard's control. Aside from his obvious lust for power, the wizard is also extremely sadistic and violent, causing death and destruction wherever he goes and is personally responsible for the deaths of millions, perhaps even billions of people. His fortress is located in a barren wasteland filled with skeletons and his throne room contains a fallen crown, hinting that he completely and utterly annihilated any towns, villages, and cities that resided there, murdered the king, and usurped his power and fortress for his own purposes. From there on, his fortress became a place of such vile horror and violence that certain rooms began overflowing with blood, skeletons, and one particular room even contained thousands of mutilated corpses from various races that have been tortured to death. As the wizard built up his power, his army extended into millions of warriors ranging from barbarians and cutthroat thieves to is own personnel followers, including one that could reanimate the undead to do his bidding. In order to help in his quest for world domination, the wizard forms relationships with other kings from other lands, bribing them to help him conquer the world by promising them a princess. It is for this reason that the wizard abducts the princesses to give to the other rules in exchange for their kingdom's allegiance to him, while also intending to keep one by his side when he conquers the world. Through this, the wizard gains machinery from the Industrialist to help him reinforce his army and gains demonic warriors from the Cyclops and the Ice King. With these three kings under his rule, the Wizard massacres the land, even using the Necromancer to reanimate many that he killed to join his army. With his humongous army, the Wizard leads a full scale attack on the Castle Crasher's kingdom, creating a war of unspeakable violence and death. He succeeds in stealing the crystal and abducting the princesses, leaving the land barren and millions dead. The other kings succeed in conquering other lands and place them under their control, later inheriting the princesses as planned. The wizard would personally survey many lands to attack and conquer, and rally more for his plans. He would cross paths with the Castle Crashers several times and would place many obstacles and monsters in their path. Eventually, the Castle Crashers wipe out most of his army, rescue three of the princesses, and destroy all three kings. However, the wizard would resurrect the Cyclops King and betray the Industrialist by taking his princess and leaving him to die at the hands of the Castle Crashers. The Castle Crashers would eventually make their way to his fortress and destroy the remains of his army, finally leaving the wizard no choice but to engage in an ultimate showdown with his hated enemies for ownership of the crystal, the final princess, and the world. How to Beat the Evil Wizard. 1. In the first stage, the wizard will attack you with floating crystals. Simply dodge these untill they are stuck in the ground and then attack them. Magic works fairly well on them. If you can walk horizontal across the screen so the crystals land in a line and use your splash attack to hit all four at once. 2. In the second stage, he will hop down from his platform and face the players directly. You can only use magic on the wizard when he is in his blue bubble, and can only use melee while he is in the red bubble. 3. In the third stage, he will start to float around, just jump up and melee him. 4. In the fourth stage, he will turn into a large flying scorpion, a good way to beat him is to jump and use magic or sandwiches. Just keep hitting him untill he dies. 5. In the fifth stage, just like the third one, he will start floating around. This time he will be a bit faster and a little harder to hit. Just jump up and melee him. 6. In the final stage, he summons fireballs from the sky to come down on you. Your best bet is to just wait until he jumps up to attack. Jump up with him and get a few hits in before one of the fireballs hits you. Attacks He has 6 different stages, each stage containing some different moves. Check out the video below to see some of his different moves. After Defeat After defeating him, his fortress will be blown to bits, he'll plummet to his death, and leave the crystal and princess behind and to the safety of the Castle Crashers. He drops the Flaming Sword, but you only have a couple of seconds to pick it up. There's is an off chance that the fire sword will literally fall out of reach, being either in the background or not on the platform entirely depending on where you kill him. Video Walkthrough LtSIz0bBnEs Trivia *He is one of the few characters to have no quotes. *He is seen mostly wielding a Fencing Foil, which gives very little Magic bonus. While this may be confusing, it only serves to show his immense amount of power. Category:Bosses